homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
090516 - No Tears Only Dreams
07:28 CC: • Aaisha finds herself in a large palace, made of ivory and gold and pink marble. A gentle summer breeze blows long, sheer curtains into the room. "Welcome home, Aaisha. I hope you like this pleasure palace. I thought it might be something more like what you're accustomed to." • 07:30 AT: She looks around, still hiccuping quietly as she places a hand over her mouth nodding. "I-it's really l-lovely Jack." 07:32 CC: • He puts his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, love. Everything will work out." He kisses her forehead. "By now, Libby will have bound Lorrea's soul to the Archives. She'll exist, there, if you want to see her once we reach the new universe." • 07:34 AT: The hand around her mouth clutches a little tighter, her shoulders shaking as she nods. Her voice is a slightly muffled as she talks, "Um, like um. Nyarla's ghost?" 07:35 CC: • "Yes. Like that. Though Nyarla's not in the Archives anymore." • 07:36 AT: "I um, w-wouldn't expect h-him to be, um," she leans against him lightly, "I'm s-sorry." 07:38 CC: • Jack smoothes Aaisha's hair down. "I couldn't say anything in front of her. She needed to prove herself a hero. But hopefully you will be able to rest easier, knowing she's waiting for you on the other side." • 07:41 AT: Aaisha nods, taking a deep shakey breath. "She did, she really did. Jack, I. T-thank you, you um." Aaisha swallows. "Y-you respected her wishes bett-ter than I-I did." 07:45 CC: • Jack smiles. "I try. Now, let's think of happy things." • 07:47 CC: • He threads his fingers through her hair and kisses her softly. "I want you to be happy here, Aaisha. You are the Empress of this place, just like my heart." • 07:50 AT: She leans hesitantly into the kiss, wiping at her eyes as she pulls away. "Um okay, did you.. did you make this?" She looks around eyes widening a little. 07:51 CC: • He nods. "Yes. After you became my partner..." His cheeks flush neon green. "It took me about 2500 years to get it perfect, the longest was spent digging the seas." He jerks a thumb towards the open doors, that let in the breeze. • 07:57 AT: Aaisha looks back at him, her eyes going a just a tad wider, fuschia glowing under the red on her cheeks. "That um. The seas?" Aaisha looks toward the doors, leaning toward them earfins twitching and taking in the breeze in a deep breath. Is it really a sea breeze? 08:00 CC: • Indeed. You can see the doors lead to a marble patio, with steps descending into the water. • 08:03 AT: An excited trill bubbles in her throat and she hurries to the patio, taking in the sight as excited chirrs sound from her throat. 08:06 CC: • The sea stretches out beyond the horizon, and you can see glimmering things below the water. Ruins, mazes, bright coral reefs crawling with fish. • 08:13 AT: "Ohgosh, ohmygosh," she's breathless, eyes following the fish and darting over the ruins. She steps down to the water, crouching and letting it run over her hands. "Jack. Jack, it's beautiful." 08:14 CC: • The water feels cool, but not uncomfortably cold. like Alternia's seas in high summer. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want to spend time here, or see some more?" • 08:15 CC: • He chuckles. "You might want to swim a little bit, as you're still messy from the Land." • 08:18 AT: "There's more?" Aaisha stands turning to him, eyes sparkling with excitement before his comment catches up with her. She looks down at herself, holding her arms out. "Oh um. Yea I am, I forgot about that.." 08:19 CC: • He giggles. "You have about an hour before I told the Palace staff to assemble for the introduction. Please take your time." • 08:23 AT: "Okay, um yea I think, I'll do that," she looks a little embarressed that she didn't remember to clean up herself. 08:24 AT: Aaisha looks back at the water, gauging the depths near the steps before glancing behind her a little shyly, "Um, you don't mind me going for a bit..?" 08:27 CC: • He shakes his head. "I'll take the time to go check on things. :)" • 08:29 AT: "Okay, I'll see you in a bit then," she smiles softly at him before quickly slipping into the water with a pleased sigh. 08:31 CC: • Underwater, you can see a bit better: It's a bustling underwater city, with merpeople moving throughout it. • 08:31 CC: • The marble steps lead down into the city, and merperson guards line it ever ten feet or so. • 08:33 AT: She takes in the sight in quiet awe, before her clothes blur and shift into a simple white and gold dress. 08:33 AT: (( http://whiteyrps.tumblr.com/post/131293684867/the-individual-sheep-world-of-asian-style )) 08:33 AT: After a moment she continues down the steps, warily watching the guards. 08:34 CC: • The guards do not move, their gaze focused on the city below. • 08:36 AT: Pausing, she studies them for a moment longer before continuing down the steps and to the edge of the city. She looks around, shivering in delight as the water moves through her gills. It'd been way too long. 08:41 CC: • One of the guards notices you examining him, and gives you a friendly wink. "Go on, Empress." • 08:48 AT: Her shoulders stiffen slightly, before she relaxes and heads inside the city smoothing her skirts down. That's a little... unusual, um, at least for her. Aaisha heads down the street slowly, looking around at the merfolk and checking for landmarks. Wait are there stores?? Fashion stores? She's suddenly very interested on the buildings to the side. 08:53 CC: • Before the palace gates is a large plaza, surrounded by stores, in the center is a statue of Lorrea, crafted of the finest jade, just as she appeared in the moment of her death. A small plaque nearby reads "In honor of the CAVALIER, who gave her life, that our Empress might live." A small altar before the statue has a number of candles, and sealed vials of blood. The buildings around the plaza are filled with fashionable stores, with everything from clothing to jewelry to hair accessories to waterproof make up. • 08:58 AT: While the stores register in her mind, Aaisha stops just in front of the statue, her hand going to her mouth again. After a moment she floats up quietly, ever so gently running her fingers across Lorrea's jade cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Lorrea.." Aaisha briefly closes her eyes before she pulls her hand away, voice cold and quiet, "Vigil will pay for this.. dearly." 08:58 AT: After another moment, she floats down to the altar, looking over the vials, wondering if it was all of them or just the four Lorrea had been missing. 09:00 CC: • The altar appears to have hundreds of small blood vials, not just the ones Lorrea needed, but colors that aren't even on the hemospectrum. A bell rings, drawing your attention for a moment. A procession of merpeople are heading for the statue, and in the middle of the line is a mermaid, wearing only a jade green gown. • 09:03 AT: Aaisha quickly moves out of the way, making sure not to disturb the altar. She watches the procession of merpeople with wide eyes, her gaze landing on the one in jade. 09:05 CC: • The girl in jade comes forward to the altar, and kneels before it. An official looking merwoman announces to the square. "An Aspirant comes forward, to join the Order of the Cavaliers. Please, a moment of silence while she makes her vows." • 09:09 AT: She floats gently down to the sea floor, her toes stirring up a small cloud of dust as her eyes glance between the merwoman and the other kneeling at the altar. 09:13 CC: • The people in the square go quiet, and kneeling figure begins to speak. "Lady Lorrea, Cavalier of the Empress, I beg your blessing. I have brought gifts. A waterborne candle, so that the light of your sacrifice may continue to shine, and a vial of my blood, to lend you strength in your eternal final moment." The girl places the items gently on the altar, then bows low, pressing her forehead to the pavement. "I swear my life to your cause, Cavalier. Where you stood, I will stand. Where you walked, I will walk. Where you lead, so I will follow, and lay my life down to protect the Empress, in this life, and the next, until my soul finds its final death. I will be her shield, as you were. I will be her solace, as you were. If my words are untrue, may your sword find my heart, as I deserve naught else." • 09:16 CC: • The merwoman looks down at the girl. "What is your name?" The girl looks up, her eyes fierce. "I am Lorrea, and I defend the Empress." The merwoman nods, and pulls a brilliant red cloak from her satchel, draping it around her shoulders. "Rise, Sister. The Cavalier has graced you with her blessing, and you have given your past, to secure the future. Your old name, your old life, both have gone away. You are Lorrea now, as we all are." A number of women around the square rush forward, red capes billowing in the water, and they raise their sabers to the sky. The people begin cheering. 09:20 AT: Aaisha sinks to her knees, her skirts billowing around her as she raises her hands to her mouth her shoulders shaking. Lorrea was a legend here, and it was everything the jadeblood deserved. Though Aaisha had to chuckle a little, she wasn't sure Lorrea would like people letting go of themselves just for her. 09:21 AT: "Ohgosh, all of this.. all of this is beautiful," she quietly murmurs. 09:23 CC: • The newest Lorrea is being congratulated by her sisters, and the crowd is beginning to dissapate. You don't have long to check out the shops if you're going to be back to jack in an hour. • 09:29 AT: She scrubs at her face, pushing off from the sea floor with a shakey breath. Glancing at the statue and merfolk still nearby she heads toward the nearest clothes shop. She can come to the statue whenever she needs to, and she will. But happy things right now, she shouldn't still be crying when she gets back to Jack. 09:30 CC: • The shop is full of fine silks, and gowns of varying styles float effortlessly in the water. A young man behind a desk looks up. For a moment he seems confused, then his eyes go wide and he bows. "Empress, forgive me! What an unexpected honor! • 09:32 AT: Ohgosh. "It's, um, it's alright," she comments looking at the gowns and wincing at her own hesitant speech. "I'm just exploring right now, I'm sorry I surprised you." 09:33 AT: She frowns a little, before letting her gaze rest on the young man, "How do you all know who I am anyway?" 09:33 CC: • He shakes his head. "No need for apologies. And we know because your Consort, Jack, informed of us of your impending arrival. He was very kind. The festival starts at sundown, to celebrate, you see." • 09:36 AT: Aaisha hums, "I'm still getting use to that from Jack.. That sounds like it'll be fun, are you going?" She's gone back to browsing the gowns while she talks her tone light and curious. 09:37 CC: • "Indeed, everyone is. Your consort has declared the next month a public holiday, the shops will be closed, so that we may all," His voice shifts to an official tone, and he raises his hands, making enclosure talons with them, "celebrate in the joy of being with our loved ones, just as he will be celebrating this peaceful time with his Empress." • 09:43 AT: She blushes lightly, glancing at the man again briefly as a hand comes up to touch her cheek. "That.. sounds really nice. Um. Gosh." 09:44 AT: Aaisha seems a little speechless because of his words. 09:46 CC: • The man chuckles. "Please, if you see anything you like, I can alter it for you to fit if it doesn't already. If you'd like anything custom, I am happy to be of service." • 09:48 AT: Nodding her head she smiles brightly, "Thank you, I've only got a few items from my original wardrobe so you may get quite a few orders from me." 09:49 AT: She taps her chin, "I should probably get back, I'm not sure how long I've been here but.. is there a library or anything on the history of this place?" 09:49 CC: • He nods. "Of course, the Imperial Library in the sea caves, and the Imperial University, on the surface." • 09:51 AT: Aaisha gives another quick nod, opening her mouth before closing it briefly and pausing. "Could you tell me about um, the Order of the Cavaliers? Is that who they are? Where um, where do they stay?" 09:55 CC: • "They live in the Imperial Palace, in the Empress's... well, your wing. Their job is to serve you, both as personal maids, and body guards. While you were fighting in the Great War, to protect us, they have maintained the palace, and helped the Consort prepare for your arrival." • 09:58 AT: "I see.." she takes a moment to absorb the information, and quietly decides that she never wants to touch time travel. Ever. Aaisha bows her head just slightly, smiling, "Thank you for your help, I'll be back another time but Jack's expecting me so." 09:59 CC: • He nods. "Go, Empress. And please, if no one else takes the time to say this to you: Thank you for fighting to protect us." • 10:01 AT: Her smile widens, and she gives a small wave of her hand, "You're very welcome." Aaisha's glances at the statue nearby, and sighs a little. "I wouldn't be here without Lorrea.." 10:01 AT: Aaisha sends another smile the young man's way before she's leaving the shop. 10:03 CC: • The square is still full of bustling people, but you can see a white figure at the top of the stairs leading into the sea: jack is waiting for you. • 10:06 AT: Taking one last glance around, Aaisha quickly heads back up the stairs, hesitating just briefly before she breaks the surface gently, heading out of the water with only a little wobble in her step. 10:10 AT: "That was... you built all this?" 10:10 CC: • Jack extends his hand to keep her steady. "Yes. I hope you like it? I set their base mythology in place and then let the world mature for a few millenia. What do you think?" • 10:14 AT: Aaisha grabs his hand, and she smiles brightly, "I love it. It's beautiful. But you might want to tell me what the War was I fought in so I don't cause any crisises." 10:15 AT: "I have also decided, that the Time aspect is ridiculous. Do you even know how old you are anymore Jack?" 10:17 CC: • "I stopped counting." He laughs. "And the War was the Game. I gave them a mythologized version of it, then told them that you were still upset over it, so not to bring it up unless you did first." • 10:17 CC: • "I also told them that this next little while is to be a time of joy, no worries or cares." • 10:22 AT: "A public holiday, one of the shopclerks told me," she squeezes his hand, "The statue is beautiful, thank you. I'll have to read up on their lore, I asked about the libraries. They have a University!" 10:26 CC: • "YOU have a university, open to all, from the smallest child to the oldest warrior, paid for by the crown." • 10:28 AT: "Ohgosh," her eyes go a little wide, "How long, um well I guess, me, how long am I supposed to have been around?" 10:33 CC: • "Forever," He gently tugs her inside. "From their perspective you are a righteous goddess of mercy, who fights for them in an eternal war against the darkness. You can be killed, and almost were, but Lorrea died to save you, so that you could return to your people, so she is a demigoddess of protection." • 10:38 AT: "Oh," her awed voice is soft as she follows him back inside, "I think Lorrea might've enjoyed that.. she was always writing... Um, so are the creator god in their mythos?" 10:38 AT: She glances down at herself, brows quirking. "Should I changed? I always forget this happens.." 10:39 CC: • "You are the creatrix, I am merely a mortal you made in your loneliness, and you granted me immortality so that you would never be without your love. We have long yearned for a child, but you wanted to finish the war first." • 10:42 AT: "Ohgoodness, but you did all the work to make this place.." 10:45 CC: • "I made it for you, Aaisha. You have had a hard time, you deserve an eternity in paradise. So I have endeavored to give it to you." He kisses her forehead. "Do you want to dry off quickly? I think the Cavaliers would kill me if I showed you your rooms. They've been preparing for this event for literal millenia." • 10:49 AT: A pleased sigh leaves her lips as she closes her eyes. "I think you've succeeded Jack. " Aaisha opens her eyes and gently touches his cheek before leaning up for a soft kiss. 10:49 AT: "I probably should, if I can without ruining their surprise." 10:50 CC: • Jack pulls her closer and kisses her passionately. When he pulls away, her dress is dry. "There you are. I aged the dress a few hours." • 10:55 AT: She purrs, spreading the skirt checking it, "Thank you Jack, off we go?" 11:07 AT: Aaisha tugs gently on Jack's hand, looking at him curiously. 11:08 CC: • He nods, and leads her through the palace, to a grand hallway. "Remember, they have never seen you before, so don't be surprised if they stare." He kisses her forehead, and takes her into the next room. • 11:09 CC: • To say the room was "crowded" would be an understatement. It is stuffed to the brim with merpeople, looking curiously as Jack leads Aaisha down a large set of stairs. At the base of the stairs are two of the Cavaliers, their signature red capes and jade gowns making them stand out from the crowd. • 11:11 CC: • The rest of the crowd is a mix of Cavaliers, people in fuschia and gold livery, and their families. A little boy on his father's shoulders squeals in delight, clapping excitedly, and soon the whole room breaks out into applause, save the two guards. • 11:12 AT: "O-ohgosh," she murmurs eyes darting around the room, she'd never been the center of attention to this many people before. Aaisha steps closer to Jack, looking around the room shyly, it looks like she's tempted to hide behind him. Aaisha smiles, giving a small nervous wave. 11:23 CC: • Jack puts his arm around Aaisha firmly, and smiles widely. "Thank you, everyone, for the warm welcome for my beloved. I am sure you are as eager to get to the festival as the Cavaliers are to take charge of the Empress. Please, enjoy yourselves. We'll be hosting a ball in a week, once she has had some time to rest and settle in. Cavaliers?" A group of red-caped mermaids clamber forward, the very oldest at the front. • 11:28 AT: Aaisha leans against Jack, watching a little nervously at the mermaids approach. Her earfins twitch slightly as she studies them, she still can't figure out whether to classify them as odd looking seadwellers or not. 11:30 CC: • For the most part they are, though their skin is deep midnight black, and they have fins in place of hair, and odd little glowing lights inside them. The Cavaliers hold their breath as the eldest of them reaches out with a gnarled hand. "I-Is it really you?" • 11:36 AT: Ohgoodness. She takes a moment, steadying herself and reaching out to gently take the elder's hand. "Yes it's really me, forgive my nervousness, I didn't expect so many people." She looks around the room again, blushing and smiling kindly. 11:38 CC: • The people are smiling back, and the older woman looks blissfully happy, tears in her eyes. "Come, my lady. We will show you to your rooms." She tugs Aaisha's hand. "I am sure you'll want something more regal for the festival this evening. And I want to show you the Nursery." • 11:42 AT: She glances back briefly at Jack, before allowing the woman to tug her away. "I've heard you've been preparing them for a while? And the.. Nursery?" Her tone is quietly excited as she mentions the Nursery. 11:43 CC: • "Oh yes. Now that you are home from the War, you and the Consort can give us a little prince or princess to dote upon." She leads you down a different hallway, to a pair of large golden doors set with pearls. • 11:45 CC: • The Cavaliers all call out, "Swords out for Lorrea!" And raise their sabers in a salute as the eldest opens the door. • 11:48 CC: • Beyond the doors is a large room, with a recessed pool in the center, with a large skylight in the cieling above it, from which water pours in a steady stream. • 11:48 CC: • A number of maids, moving back and forth in jade dresses with short red capes (more symbolic than dramatic) • 11:49 CC: • stop suddenly and curtsey low as you enter. • 11:49 CC: • "Welcome home, Empress." • 11:52 AT: Her breath catches as the Cavaliers call out, her lips trembling while she follows the elder woman. She smiles gratefully at the Cavaliers as she passes by, her eyes gazing around the room. She bows her head in greeting, "Thank you, it's lovely.." She takes in the room an awed expression on her face. 11:55 AT: "How long have you been preparing this?" 11:56 CC: • "All the rooms have water features, so that you may be more comfortable." She gestures to the first room, a large steamy bath with numerous seats and glowing pearls providing a gentle light. The second room is a large sitting room with a fountain in the center, and books around the side. There's also a room with a deep, dark pool of cold water, and a dining room with a moat around the edges, bringing food through constantly. "Oh, I know that the first fixtures were placed by the first of our order, rough estimate would be six thousand years." She chuckles. "Come, lets see your bedroom, and the Nursery." • 12:02 AT: "Ohgosh, you all have waited so long," she frowns just slightly, though she's still looking around the rooms appreciatively, "It's all so lovely, thank you doesn't seem to be enough." She nods for the Cavalier to lead the way. 12:07 CC: • The elderly cavalier moves slowly into the next room, the others moving slowly so as not to outpace her. She leads you into a large bedroom, with an ivory and gold bed on a raised dias, and pearl shaped lights in golden clam shells all around the room. Two doors lead out of this room, to the left, a beautiful nursery, with a nest of soft pillows, and a bright hot light shining down upon it, a pink and golden cradle, and numerous children's toys. The other door leads to a dimly lit passageway. "That is how we slip the Consort in when you wish to spend the evening with him." She winks conspiratorially. • 12:15 AT: Aaisha keeps pace with the others, content to take everything in slowly. They're certainly better designers than she was as a wiggler, which shouldn't be unsurprising. Aaisha blushes fuschia when the Cavalier winks, and she glances away shyly. Her gaze lands on the Nursery, and after a brief moment she walks toward it. A hand placed on the doorframe she stares longingly inside, her other hand clen 12:15 AT: ched in her skirt. "Thayla.." 12:18 CC: • The Cavaliers giggle. "Soon enough, soon enough. Would you like us to send the Consort to you tonight, after the festival?" • 12:20 AT: She jumps a little at their voices, turning to them the blush back and blooming across her cheeks. "U-um, if he would like to come?" 12:21 CC: • "Of course he would!" The Cavaliers nod in agreement. "You are the Empress, and beautiful beyond comprehension. He is the luckiest man in the world." • 12:24 AT: Aaisha tugs at her skirt, looking down with a shy smile on her face. "I'm glad you think so.." 12:26 CC: • "With your permission, I'd like to send these young ladies to their duties. They'll all have plenty of time to get to know you." The old woman glares at the others. "Would you like to get some rest before the festival?" • 12:27 AT: "Of course, I don't mean to keep you," she nods looking around the room again, "I would, please. Time to familiarize myself with everything too." 12:29 CC: • She smiles. "We'll leave you for now, and we'll be back before sunset, to help you prepare." She ushers the younger girls out of the room, and closes the doors firmly, leaving you alone, looking out a large bay of windows towards the sea. Jack's voice pipes up from behind you, "I hope they didn't overwhelm you?" • 12:32 AT: There's a twitch of her shoulders, but she manages to keep herself from jumping at the sound of his voice. She turns to him, grinning cheekily. "Do they know you can just pop in here whenever you please?" She raises her eyebrows at him, "Not too much. Being alone was a little.. nervewracking but I know you wouldn't let them hurt me." 12:36 CC: • "I will never let anyone hurt you, Aaisha. You are the Most Precious to me." He gently strokes her cheek. "You've had a rough time of it, recently. Would you like me to stop time a little bit so you can get a good night's sleep, and a nice meal? Would you like me to stay with you?" His tone is hopeful. • 12:39 AT: Aaisha leans into his touch, closing her eyes before leaning into his chest with a sigh. "Please. I. I don't think I'm up for um, any physical.. extertion but um. Can you just.. hold me for a little while? Is that okay?" She looks up at him, eyes shimmering. 12:42 CC: • He nods. "We have eternity, if you want, it, Aaisha. They're taking 5 years, but we have no such limitations, other than making sure Thalya is still young when we send her." He tugs her over to the bed, and gently removes the metal bits from her dress with care, making sure not to harm anything, until she's just in a comfortable white gown. "Come on then, we'll just sleep beside each other for a while." • 12:45 AT: "I can't wait to see her again," she sighs, quietly reaching out for his hand as she nods her agreement. 12:47 CC: • He takes her hand, the uncomfortable bits of his clothing stacked neatly on the bedside table with her accoutrements, and tugs her in, under the soft blankets and fresh sheets. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. "Sleep, Aaisha, and remember that you are the safest, and most loved person on this planet." • 12:49 AT: Aaisha let's out a shakey breath, closing her eyes as she curls up with him, her fingers curling tightly in his shirt. "Thank you Jack, so, so much." 12:51 CC: • "Thank you for loving me," he whispers, as she drifts off to sleep. "I don't deserve it." • Category:Aaisha Category:Jack